Silent Hill: Suffering
by Phantom64
Summary: Skyler. Priscilla. Torque. Three people bound by survival in the hell called Silent Hill. Evil forces conspire against them, and demons walk the streets, ready to kill. Together they must fight for their lives and solve the mystery behind this nightmare.


Phantom64: This is a remake of my old SH fanfic "Silent Hill: Suffering" I never played the first game but I recently played SH: Origins and saw I made many mistakes so I'm remaking it, and hopefully it will be scarier

Silent Hill: Suffering

Chapter 1: The Boy in the Fog

Drip... Drip…

Blood stained every inch of the room, like a canvas of macabre. A skinned body hung limply by a meat hook attached to the ceiling. Blood stained pieces of paper littered the floor.

Drip… Drip…

In the center of the rusted room, a figure in tattered, blood-stained robes was turning a wheel attached to a pole, continuously going around and around, though nothing happened. It grunted and it's head shook violently under it's hood.

Drip… Drip…

And in the corner was a man, hidden by the darkness of the room, only his black, blood-stained boots. And his black gloved hand could be seen. In his hand he held a large cleaver that was drenched in the same dark red substance covering the room. He gave out a low, chilling chuckle as he stared at the bloodied cleaver with admiration and joy. "And so the wheel turns again…" The figure in the robes did not reply, only continuing to spin the wheel as he's done many times before.

Drip... Drip…

… Already, the nightmare began to awake yet again from it's slumber…

- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyler opened the fridge door and pulled out a soda, gently placing it on the table next to his plate of take-out burger and fries. He was a lanky teenager of 17 with semi-long blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a pair of glasses with a long-sleeved red shirt with blue jeans with had Velcro pockets on the sides. His grandparents were gone with his brother to the next town over to do some shopping. He had to work so they had to go without him. He didn't mind having the house to himself, though he was down that even the dog and cat weren't there, having to stay overnight at the vet, poor things. He flipped on the tv, which was left on the news, it was a report that has been on the tv for a week.

"Tom , I stand here in the ruins that was once Baltimore, Maryland," A female reporter said, standing beside a burned down building. Once again there are no leads as to what happened on that fateful night with communications mysteriously down, but what National guard found was a sight beyond what anyone could believe. "(1.)

It immediately cut to a National Guard soldier who looked ragged and shaken. "There were bodies everywhere,…" He stammered. "Some were gutted, others riddled with bullets, and some as if they were ripped to shreds… When we found survivors they kept screaming about demons and creatures with blades for arms.. it was terrible."

"Although there has been no proof whether this deed was done by "Monsters" there is no possible way these men and women could die so horribly by human hands, we cannot reveal a single photo, for which each one is too gruesome to show on television," said the reporter.

It cut now to a black man with a goatee and a bandana on his head was shown now, the caption reading 'Hejira Gram- local Muslim/ store owner. ' "I was appalled at what I saw. Bladed monstrosities beheading screaming men, shriveled imps injecting people with a serum of death, a creature that gobbled women and children constantly." The man faltered a bit, but wiped his tears away. "But I fought back. Those (bleep) got the business end of my shotgun. Though I wouldn't have made it if not for my old neighbor, I pray to Allah he is still alive." Hejira looked at the camera solemnly. "You may mark me off as insane, but you can't mark what's left of Baltimore's population as insane. Those demons were here, and they will be back…"

Skyler shut the tv off, finishing his dinner. He was already afraid of a terrorist attacks, the last thing he needed was demons plaguing the night. He dropped his plate in the trash, noticing it was full. " Better take it out," He muttered. He put on his blue collared coat and sneakers and took the trash outside. It was very dark outside in the fall breeze, there was not a star in the sky. Skyler walked out the gate and tossed the trash into the green bin. He turned around until he saw that in the alleyway was a woman, garbed in a coat and hood laid on the ground weeping bitterly. "Uh,.. ma'm? Is everything okay?" He asked, cautiously walking towards her.

"Run away…" She sobbed.

"Excuse me?" Skyler asked worried.

"I said run away!" She screamed, jumping up. Skyler screamed as well, falling over in fright. The woman's eyes were as big as plates, and were black as night, red tears were escaping her eyes. "It's coming!" before she could answer anything else, a massive knife slammed down, chopping her in half, blood spilling everywhere. Out of the darkness of night walked a massive man with sickly gray skin, his body ripped with sheer muscle. He wore a tattered robe on his lover half, while exposing his scarred upper body. But what shocked Skyler the most was the large, triangular helmet that covered his head and neck, hiding what hideous face within it's rusted metal. It slowly walked toward the frightened teenager, dragging his massive blade behind him, making a horrifying screeching sound as It dragged along the alley. Skyler jumped up and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He slammed the gate shut and bolted for the door. When he jumped into the house he slammed the door shut and locked both locks. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" He screamed as he fumbled with his cell phone. He dialed 911. "Come on! Come on!" But no "911 what is your emergency?" came, only static and a disturbing gurgling sound. He shrieked and threw the phone down, blood oozing out of his phone. He jerked as he heard the sound of metal against wood. Whatever was out there was hacking the door down. The young man with blond hair looked ready to break down and cry, just like the woman with the black eyes before she met her gruesome end. But a sudden realization came to him, one that made him stand up again.

"Papa's dresser!" he yelled. He ran upstairs and practically ripped his grandpa's dresser by his bed open and dug through it until he found what he was looking for: A handgun. It was a Glock-17 to be precise. It was a decent semi-auto with a 17 round clip. His grandpa had shown him how to aim and fire it, and now he was eternally grateful. "Thank you God for the second amendment." He whispered. (2.) He checked the clip and found it loaded. He then dug underneath the mountain of magazines and found a unloaded clip along with a box of ammo. He grabbed the clip and ammo and stuffed them in his right leg pocket. He turned around and found the pyramid helmeted man in the doorway! 'How did he get up here so fast?!?' he thought. Skyler backed away and aimed the glock at the creature. As it moved toward him Skyler pulled the trigger. With a loud bang the bullet hit it in the chest, black blood oozing down. But the creature continued to walk, unaltered. Skyler shot again, the bullet bouncing off it's triangular helmet. And another Pyramid man did stop. Skyler looked confusedly at it, only then did he notice the pale hands emerging out of the giant mirror behind him! Two grabbed his head, two his arms, and two his legs. Before he could even scream, he was pulled into the mirror, disappearing from his little Oklahoma town, possibly forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skyler groaned as he opened his eyes. All he could see was thick, white fog. He stood up, and saw on the ground was his handgun, and next to it was a small pocket flashlight. He felt the empty clip and box of ammo in his right leg pocket. "It wasn't a dream," He whispered. But where am I?" He picked up his glock and clipped the flashlight on his breast pocket on his coat. He saw he was on some sort of road, roacky hills and trees to his left, and a bottomless cliff to his right, guarded by road shoulders. He walked down the curving road, coming along occasional road signs and billboards. He stopped as he saw a large sign sticking out of the ground. It was a green color with chipping paint, and in bold, white letters read:

Welcome to Silent Hill

* * *

(1,) This game is entertwine with the game series The Suffering. This scenario with Baltimore happened in the second game. It's a good game that mixes psychological horror with bloody gun action very well. And you can expect to see the protagonist of this series soon. ;) 

(2.) I really do know how to use a handgun. LOL

Read and review!


End file.
